Learning To Fly
by Cries in Vain
Summary: An old student is back at the manor. Why did she leave, Angel
1. New Arrival

Learning To Fly 

**Everybody was finally getting back to normal after the mess that the "cure" caused. It was hard for everyone to adjust to Storm being the head of the school, but were glad she was their principle.

* * *

**

Angel however was finding it hard. He had always been shy, but he hadn't really spoken to anyone since he arrived. A number of people knew about his father's part in the Mutant War, and in a matter of days the whole school knew. He had only a few friends because most judge him without getting to know him.

Today at the school everything was different. Everyone was rushing round cleaning and picking out outfits. There was a special visitor coming back to the school.

"What's going on?" Angel asked Bobby, as he walked down the unusually busy hall.

"An old student is coming back today. She was Xavier's niece; she has the same mutation as he did. But rumour has it that she is stronger than he could ever be" Bobby answered in a whisper.

" Why wasn't she here when he died?" Angel asked. He had never heard her mentioned in any conversations and was shocked that she hadn't been to the funeral.

" I don't know, she been gone for a few years. Apparently she had some trouble with her powers after a difficult mission, and Xavier thought it best she take some time away.

By the time they had finished their conversation about the stranger, they had reached the front door. Just as they stopped Storm came walking down the stairs.

"Are you excited to see this woman again Storm?" came the familiar voice of Rogue. Both guys turned to greet her, but turned back the minute Storm started to answer.

" Yes the last time I saw her she was still very young and didn't fully understand her powers. She was so much fun to have around and could always make me laugh…", Storm finished almost in a dream.

" Our my ears burning Storm? …. You haven't changed a bit, since I was a student", called the voice of a beautiful blonde haired woman.

She was about twenty, with long naturally golden hair pulled back into a lose plait. She wore a leather jumpsuit, with the top parted unzipped to reveal a red t-shirt. In her hand was a plain black motorcycle helmet, her huge bike was clearly visible behind her. She had a very relaxed attitude about her, for her body was leaning against the large doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Storm screamed running to greet her old friend, and continuing to explain." We weren't expecting you until later".

"It didn't take as long as expected to get here. So I thought it would be a nice surprise to just come and relax, to catch up for a while", the woman explained happily.

The three friends who had been standing there had increased to about two dozen in the past two minutes. Everyone was dying to know if the rumours about her powers were true.

"Sorry about the crowd" Storm whispered to her friend, because they had just become aware of everybody watching her.

"It's ok, I actually thought it would be like this", she replied totally unfazed by the reception." Can I meet some of your students?"

They walked over to front of the crowd, so they were facing Iceman, Rogue and Angel. "This is Bobby, Marie they're two of the students, they'll probably be part of your class, and this is Warren. He's not a student though."

"Hi, I'm Alex. I'm going to be the new teacher here… do you have any questions", the young woman asked, sensing all the eyes on her.

"How old are you?"

"What's your mutation?"

"What subject do you teach?"

"Will you be selling the school?"

"Can I have a go on your motorcycle?"

"One at a time, please. She couldn't answer all the questions if you just shout", called Storm over the crowd.

"It's ok. Well, first I'm twenty years old, I have the same mutation as Xavier did," she paused for breath." I teach art and english, I wouldn't dream of selling the school and finally yes you can have a my bike, if you know how to ride."

A huge moan was hear from the crowd." Does that mean I can have a go?"

asked Logan as he jumped down the last five steps.

"I'm sure you could if I knew your name, your real name," she replied.

"Well, I guess I'll never get a chance to test the bike," he said again, before walking towards the kitchen.

" Who does he think he is?"

"That Logan, he's a bit touchy at the moment. Lets get your things up to your room," said Storm, as she tried to get all the students back to their dorms.

"Was he involved with Jean?" Alex asked as she and Storm walked down the hall.

"I thought you didn't use your powers on people," Strom replied laughing a little.

"Didn't need to. Anyway what's the deal with Warren, is he a teacher?"

* * *

"So what do we think of our new guest," asked Bobby, as they got to the game room. 

"Seems nice, but very young to be a teacher," came Rogue's reply.

"Yes, very young," Warren answered distantly.


	2. First Impressions

After getting to the safety of the staff room Storm and Alex were able to talk about the more pressing matter of Xavier's will. He had left her everything, including the school. Alex could tell that everyone was nervous about what she was going to do with it.

"Storm, don't worry. I would never sell this place, it's helping to many people", Alex assured her taking a sip of her coffee." Also I will have the building put in your name, I want you to continue running the school. I know my uncle always saw you running this place someday."

At this Storms eyes began to water. She hadn't really had time to mourn and now everything was getting on top of her. She knew she had to be strong but it was just hard." What Alex I can't ask you to do that…this is your inheritance. It was left to you." As soon as she said this the bell for class when," Sorry I have on get to class know, but can we talk later… Oh I almost forgot this was in one of his drawers, I didn't open it", with that she ran through the door.

* * *

Alex sat there for a minute just looking at the parcel. Tears where beginning to fall from her eyes as she left the room. The halls were empty, so no one could see her cry, that was until she turned the corner. Standing in front of her was that young man with blonde hair, and he was staring at her.

" Hi…are you ok?" was the only thing he could think to say. He couldn't believe she was crying, she seemed like such a strong character.

"What… sorry, yes, it's just getting to me", she replied looking up with watery eyes. It then that he saw how beautiful she was, even with red puffy eyes.

"No your not, come on I'll make you a drink and something to eat," he said as he lead her to the kitchen. He didn't know what came over him, he was usually shy and didn't speak to people he hadn't meet properly before. But something about her made him want to take care of her.

* * *

When they reached kitchen, she sat down at the island and held the parcel out in front off her. Warren who had be preparing the tea turned back to see her smiling to herself. She looked like she was daydreaming, because her eyes were unfocused. Her moment of peace was disturbed, for she sensed someone's gaze on her, so she looked up sharply to meet a pair of concerned eyes.

For what felt like hours they just stared at each other. Angel was the first to break away and return to his task, turning his back to her. He suddenly felt really uncomfortable, until the woman started talking behind him.

"Thank you".

" It's ok, really. Now drink this," he said handing her a large mug full of sweet tea and sitting down across from her. She rised the cup to her lips and blew gently over it before taking a sip. She smiled and turned to Warren," How did you know I like my tea weak and sweet?"

" I have no idea," he replied honestly laughing a little, causing her to laugh to." What's that?" he asked tilting his head to the parcel sitting on the counter. "It's from my uncle, I haven't opened it yet," she stated not taking her eyes of him," Your Warren, right. I met you early, when I first arrived." He wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement, so he simply said, "Yes, and your Alex, right"

"Yes, do you want something to eat I'm starving?" she asked as she got of her chair and walked towards the fridge.

"Ok, what is there?" She pulled out a range of things and stared to warm them in the microwave. She turned back to Warren, leaning against the counter to find him doing the same, across from her. "Thank you, for cheering me up. Not many would do that, especially when they don't know me. It isn't exactly the best way to meet people. " A smile was forming on her face when she said this.

"Not a problem, happy to help. I know it most have been hard to come back after everything."

"Yes, but I would've had to at some stage. Anyway enough about me, why are you here?"

"To learn about others like me and to know that I can be myself, and still be safe."

"Sounds good to me, now will you help me get all this food out?" At that the timer on the microwave when off.

* * *

After about half an hour of talking and eating, both felt like they really knew each other. Now it was time for them to clean up the mess before the dinner was to be made.

"I'll wash and you dry," suggested Warren

"Sounds good".

"Your getting water everywhere!" cried Alex as Warren dropped all the plates in the overflowing sink.

"At least it's clean," he laughed handing her a soapy glass to dry. "Anyway it wouldn't hurt to clean the floor…or you!" He grabbed a handful of bubbles and covered her arms with them.

"Did you just, soak me?" she asked in a mock serious tone. Grabbing a handful herself she wiped it on his face and smiled at him.

* * *

This continued for about ten minutes, before Storm walked I and found them both totally soaked with bubbles and water everywhere.

"I'm glad you've made a new friend, but there are other ways of meeting people and they don't involve wrecking the rooms. I would like this cleaned up in the next hour, please. The children's dinner has to be made," said Storm as she glared at them in a joking manner," and I'm serious about you cleaning up!"

"Sorry Storm, we'll clean it up know," replied Warren, looking like he was a child being shouted at by his dad for drawing on the walls. With that Storm walked back out the door.

"Sorry Storm, we'll clean it up know," said Alex, making fun of the way he spoke. His only response was throwing a wet towel, so it hit her square in the face.

"What was that for?" she asked in mock shock.

* * *

They spend the next hour drying off the kitchen. After they finished they both walked out the door and down the corridor to their rooms.

"Thanks, for walking me to my door and for the great time I had today," she said as she opened her door.

"No, thank you. I don't think I've laughed so much in my life." With that Alex walked into her room and closed the door as Warren began to walk to his own room. Once the door was shut she slide down it and sighed loudly. She couldn't stop thinking that things were finally looking up.

Warren couldn't stop thinking about her and her smile. For once in his life he was actually have fun and enjoying himself. Yes thinks were definitely looking up.


	3. Getting To Know Her

The next time Alex emerged from her room was the next morning, for she had fallen asleep and missed dinner. Her presence didn't go unnoticed by Storm and Warren, who was slightly disappointed. It was a perfect day in Alex's eyes. It was sunny, warm and dry- perfect for a tour.

* * *

Alex awoke at around eight o'clock and was ready to make her entrance by half eight. As she walked down the halls she was a little confused, for there was no one about. When she finally reached the kitchen she could finally hear the voices of numerous people. She followed the sounds until she came to a door she recognised, the door to the dining room.

When she pushed open the doors she was greeted by about three dozen pupils staring at her. All the girls began to talk and point at her clothes. But the most unusual thing was that most of the girls were wearing versions of the outfit she had on yesterday. _Are they copying my style?_ she wondered to herself, but quickly shook it off when she spotted an empty seat across from Rogue. "Hi, nice outfit," Rogue said as she sat down and smiled. "Thanks, you're Rogue, right. I'm Alex".

Alex's outfit was certainly different from anyone else's in the room, but suited her tall, thin figure. She wore a long black, fitted; wide neck t-shirt, which had band logos all over it. Her skirt, that was only half visible, was also black and came down to mid thigh. It was rough and ripped at the bottom and showed of her fishnet tights and cloth boots. Her make up that was only on the eyes was dark, enchanting their colour.

"Yeah, are you going to start teaching on Monday?"

"Well I hope so, that is if Storm lets me," she replied with a laugh while looking up to the top of the table, where Storm sat.

"I'm not sure, considering what you were like as a pupil. But I'm short staffed and you're here, so yes you probably will start on Monday, " Storm replied in a mock serious voice.

"Why what was she like as a pupil?" asked Warren who had been quietly observing Alex, but now felt the need to know her. "I was a very good pupil, she is lying, trust me," Alex defended, feeling suddenly conscience of what Warren thought of her.

"What was she like? Tell us!" rang a chorus of over excited children.

"Well…she and a group of friends always set traps for the teachers, most of which I managed to avoid luckily…they were horrible trust me. She was always out to around three in the morning and filling the swimming pool with washing-up liquid. But the most memorable was at her seventh birthday party. She had decided to have a costume party, but of course she had to go a step with her outfit. She came as one of the old teachers, it was scary how similar the mask was to the really thing. She scared half the children and teachers to death when she made her entrance…screaming at everyone, in the perfect voice."

By this stage Alex was half way down her chair in embarrassment. Warren on the other hand found it very funny, along with the rest of the students and they all began to laugh. "I was young, I have wised up quite a lot since then…. well mostly," she tried to defend herself but laughed as well.

"Well I'd like to think so. Sorry for embarrassing you on your first full day," Storm said apologetically with a small smile. "It's ok, I'm sure the students won't hold it against you". With that all the students started talking about her and her past.

"Actually, it will probably help her out when it comes to _their _tricks," commented Warren who was staring at her from down the table. Alex locked eyes with him and gave him a grateful smile, as his words had brought a hush over the table. "Thank you," she mouthed in his direction before turning to answer another question.

* * *

Warren didn't know what came over him, he didn't usually speak out in public (much to his fathers annoyance). He just felt this need to protect and defend her. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. His only problem was that he wanted her to like him for him, not for his money. He was sick of being prejudged because of his father and his so called 'cure'.

After breakfast and a long interrogation from all the pupils Alex managed to get away for a while. She went to the only place she knew the pupils would only go to if forced, the library. It was where she always went to think and relax.

* * *

When she opened the door the cool air of the room hit her. She smiled suddenly remembered how hot it was in the rest of school. She walked over to the shelves and pulled down one of her favourite books from when she was younger. She turned the corner to where the seats were, to be met with the back of someone head.

At first she was slightly shocked that someone else was in here. But she recognised the hair colour and knew it was Warren. He however had not heard anyone enter, so when she spoke he jumped a little.

"Hi, do you mind if a sit with you?" she asked pointing to an empty chair across from him. She couldn't help but think how sweet he looked when he was surprised. "Please," he replied pointing to the same chair. She walked over and sat down with her legs on the armrest. He sat and stared at her for a minute before she became aware of his eyes on her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked in barely a whisper. He made her feel very unsure of herself and she didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm just trying to work out why such a troublesome person, such as yourself is in a library with me, instead of outside with them," he stated only half seriously, tilting his head towards the small window. He wasn't sure why he said that, but he couldn't think straight with her around.

She wasn't sure what he meant, but answered in the best way she could. "The same reason you're here, to escape the madness and relax with a good book, unless you have another reason". When he turned round to see her laughing, making him laughed to and she continued with,"like all the woman, just dying to get to know you."

"Yeh, they don't want to get to know the _really_ me," he commented more to himself more than to her. Realising what he just said he changed the subject immediately, "You have what a very big impression so far. All the girls are trying to copy your style!"

"Yeh, I noticed that myself," she was feeling very embarrassed," it's weird, I mean they have no reason to." she finished a little quieter than she started. "And all the boys wanting to date you," he said, loving how cute she was when she was nervous. "Stop it…. now you just making fun of me," she defended.

"I'm really not I heard a group of guys talking," he smiled as she pouted at him, "Where did you say you've been for the last few years?"

* * *

They stayed in the library until diner time, discussing where Alex had been for the last few years. When she was eighteen she went to Africa, to help out with a few charities and she'd spend last years in India. So she had only heard of the 'cure' through the news.

Dinner was uneventful and after everyone had spilt up Alex took the opportunity to set up for her classes the next day. Storm had asked to teach art to older students, including Rogue, Bobby and Kitty, so she would know a few of the faces.

* * *

When Warren reached his room after dinner, he collapsed on the bed. He hadn't stopped thinking about Alex all through dinner, but he didn't want to stop thinking about her. She was perfect and he felt that they had grown really close in the few days she's been at the school. Of course he had girlfriends, he was rich and famous, but they hadn't meant anything to him. He felt a connection with Alex and it was nice for someone just to like you for your personality, and not your money. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow; he would sit in on one of her art classes and see how she interacted with the pupils. He had also heard a thing or two about her talent at drawing and wanted to see if it was true._ Yes tomorrow was going to be an excellent day._ With that final thought he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	4. Fighting Together

During the night at around two in the morning a large group of men were making their way up to the school. They were wearing night-vision goggles, and carried guns and knives in their belts. They moved with stealth and caution, as not to attract attention from the house. They had a mission to carry out and they wouldn't leave with out her, their boss would not accept excuses if they failed.

* * *

In the mansion everybody was asleep except for Storm. She was behind on marking and needed to finish it for tomorrow's class. Rubbing her eyes she descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. As she stood at the window staring into the night, she gulped the water. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed what looked like torchlight, a little way down the garden. She stood completely still in the dark kitchen waiting to see if it would reappear. After a few moments a few more lights appeared and Storm was able to make out the faces of the men closing in on the building.

* * *

"Move it in, slowly," called a man in a whisper to the rest of the group. "Be careful of the mutants inside, some are really dangerous. The boss only wants her, no one else."

By this stage Storm had moved out of the kitchen and was running up the stairs to get help. The first door she came to was Logan's. After informing of the situation, she continued to run down the corridor to get Warren and Alex, while Logan got the others.

Warren was up in seconds, after hearing Storm bang on his door. Once he was up they both went to get Alex. She was asleep when they entered her room. Storms sat down on her bed and shock her, while trying to catch her breath. Alex opened her eyes to find Storm and Warren staring at her, "What's going on, it's really early." "We need your help they are armed intruders coming up the garden," replied Storm. As soon as she said this a large bang was hear downstairs. "I think that's are cue!" shouted Warren as he began to move out the door. Jumping out of bed Alex quickly followed behind Storm.

When they hit the bottom they step they found Logan, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Peter already fighting a few of the men. Suddenly about five men came rushing through the door beside the latecomers. One tackled Storm, two grabbed Alex and two tried to catch Warren, but he was to quick for them. They went flying back at the force his wings produced and landed at the far end of the room. Alex was attacking her captors and freed herself, just in time to miss another man go soaring over her head.

There was the sound of glass shattering coming from the dining room. At this both Alex and Warren sprinted in the direction of the room. They were met with four men each with a gun in their hand. With a quick glance at each other they both took off to different sides of the large room. Alex made the table rise from the floor and knock one of the guys, running towards, square in the jaw. Warren on the other hand had taken advantage of the high ceilings, dropping a man straight into a glass cabinet. "Two down, two left!" called Alex to the hovering Warren.

* * *

Back in the main hall the rest of the soldiers were falling like flies, as Logan swept through the crowd, marking every one of them with his claws. When met the final one he stopped just in front of him, "Who sent you and why?" Logan demanded in an angry tone, "Who!" the man stumbled backwards and fell over a broken chair.

"I…. I don't. …know," he stuttered. "Don't lie to us, who sent you?", asked Storm as she moved to stand beside Logan. "I can't say," cried out the man.

"You will if you want to live," snarled Logan. "We were here for the girl…. for Alex. The boss said she is strong and that she's perfect for his…experiment," whispered the man.

"Who's the boss?" enquired Rogue from behind Storm. "He's a rich business man, whose kid is a… mutant. He was one of the … men who helped invented the cure…. But something's wrong with it… that's why he needs her," after he said this he died, his head back and the blood pouring out of the wound in chest.

"We have to find Alex and talk to her," said Storm looking around "And ask her a few questions," asked Logan as they went to search for her.

Kitty, Peter, Bobby and Rogue returned upstairs to get cleaned up and ensure the rest of the children were safe and back in bed.

* * *

Back in the dining room Warren and Alex had finished the rest of the men off with ease. Now they were standing facing each other panting slightly. Alex was be coming very self-conscious, finally realising she was in an old t-shirt and shorts. However the feeling didn't last long when she saw Warren's beautiful white wings.

She subconsciously reached her hand out and began to stroke the light, soft feathers. Warren watched as she did this, and didn't stop her. He had been so nervous at her seeing them and yet he wanted her to see them. He wanted her to see the really him, the him is father wanted to destroy.

"They are absolutely beautiful," she smiled up at him, after she finished stroking them, "a real gift."

"… Thank you," he stuttered slightly under her gave. He reached up and ran his thumb gently over the small cut on her cheek. Flinching she stepped back a little. "Sorry, is it sore," he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Just a little," she replied and looked up at him with a smile. Completely lost in the moment Warren bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Moving his head back to see her reaction, he found her to be smirking and her eyes laughing. At this he was encouraged and moved in to kiss her again.

* * *

Logan and Storm had been searching for about five minutes when Logan finally decided to speak," Do you think this guy Worthington is behind it? " Storm seemed to be thinking about what he was saying, before giving an answer, "Maybe, what will we tell Warren, if he is behind this?..…. But one thing is for sure, tomorrow we have to run tests on Alex and find out how strong she really is. But until then we say nothing, ok. " Logan nodded slowly in reply. With that said they both felt a little anxious, and so just pondered their own thoughts as they continued searching.

* * *

Alex and Warren were now hugging each other, not wanting to let go. She left so happy and safe in that moment that she could stay like that forever. His arms around her were enough to stop the cold from touching her through her t-shirt. She smiled to herself and giggled slightly at the thought of life starting to look up.

Warren was so content at that moment. His chin rested on top of hers and he could smell the vanilla of her hair. He stroked her back quietly, while kissing her head softly and just thought of how happy he was in that moment. His wings were wrapped around them to keep the cold out, so with that he sighed happily and closed his eyes.

They stayed like until they were interrupted by the sound of Storm and Logan calling of them. They slow moved apart, not taking their eyes off each other. "We should get back, sounds like they're looking for us," Alex said in barely a whisper. "Good idea, come on," replied Warren in the same volume. As he said this he took her hand and starting to walk towards the door. As they walked he pulled her into him and kissed her head gently.

They meet up with the other two in the kitchen, where Warren filled them in, with is arm still protectively around her small waist. This didn't go unnoticed by Logan and Storm, who gave each other confused looks. Both Alex and Warren this but were to rapped up in each other's eyes to care.

* * *

After about an hour of clearing way the mess and bodies they were finally able to catch up on some well deserved sleep. Storm had decided not to tell Alex about the testing until she had some sleep and would be more open to the idea. After a few short 'goodnights' and a very long one everybody was finally safely in bed. 


	5. Hidden Past

After only a few hours of sleep, Alex felt re-energized and was warming up in the gym. It might have been the adrenalin from the early morning fighting, but it was most definitely due to the fact that she had kissed Warren earlier.

* * *

The gym was a large, bright room. It was different from the training room, used to teach the children how to use their powers. This room of course look very different from the hidden rooms; this of course was a showroom used when the parents came to inspect the school their children were or would be attending.

She was brushing up on her ballet and gymnastics, for she had had little time to practice before and she didn't have class until after lunch. She wore training bottom and a plain white t-shirt that came down to the middle of her stomach. Her long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, but a few shorter strands of hair had already fallen out. On her feet were a pair of tiny pair of slippers.

* * *

With her warm up finished she make her way to the middle of the floor and began to do a few back flips, landing gently on the tips of her feet. Once she was sure she hadn't lost her touch, she switched to do a few ballet routines. When she had finished her third she heard someone clapping her from the changing room door. She stopped abruptly and turned quickly to meet Logan, who was leaning against the wall.

"Well I guess there's no need to ask how you were able to move, and fight like that last night. Not after that little display," Logan replied moving of the wall and walking up to her.

"And, how long have you been standing there. Hopefully long enough to know not to cross me," she replied with a smirk. There was something about him she didn't like he was cocky and constantly in her face.

"Is that a threat, lets see how you handle real danger, then sweetheart," he snapped, as his claws moved out of his hands proving he wasn't joking. He didn't know what it was about her that made him so angry. It was probably the fact that everybody liked her and wanted to either, be her or be with her. Everybody just seemed to have forgotten what happen and who they lost.

When Alex realised he was for real she backed up a bit and turned to find something to fight back with. As she looked around she spotted a set of old Egyptian knives. She walked over to where they were mounted on the wall. They were light and the blade coming out of the handle was long and thin. There were three blades coming out of the base, and once she had set two of her fingers in between the gapes, she turned and walked back to Logan.

"You look a little nervous, not know how to use your little knives," he asked in mock concern.

"No, actually I was just thinking how unlucky you are. You see I was an award winning sword fighter when I was at school here and this were my favourite," as she said this she tilted her head towards the knives in her hands. She didn't want to fight him but she had to defend herself if he came at her.

* * *

By this time a small crowd had started to gather up in the gallery above the gym. It was full of the children who were always up early and they had seen Logan wandering in to the gym, which was usually empty. They were however amazed to see Alex there and dancing, in a very impressive manner. They just watched in silence as the two talked, but began talking when they saw Logan's claws come out. They then shocked to see Alex grab knives off the wall. They decided it was getting too dangerous as he started fighting, swinging blades in her direction.

A few of the sensible students ran up the stairs to wake up Storm and some of the older students how would be able to break it up. The rest just stared and gasped at how Logan was really laying into her. She was clearly holding back but no one knew why. Logan noticed this as well; she wasn't attacking him simply dodging his swings.

"What are waiting on? Are you to scared you might not be able actually hit me?" he laughed in her direction. By this time the alarm had be raised and Storm and Warren were down in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Storm had rushed down for two reasons. The first was that Logan could be really dangerous at times and she worried for Alex's safety. The second was that she feared Alex would lose control like she had a few years back and do something she no longer had control over.

Warren had jumped down the stairs two at a time when he had been told. He had only met Logan a few times but he knew of his reputation as a bully and his foul temper. He had this whole protective nature now, it had started when he first met Alex, and all he wanted to do was protect her and keep her safe.

* * *

Logan had not noticed everybody come in; he was too focused on Alex. She didn't look nervous but he could sense it. Alex had felt people staring at her but she didn't look in their direction.

"Come on, show me what you're really made of. Don't hold back, you won't hurt me!" he shouted.

"I CAN'T BECAUSE I MIGHT!" she screamed back, "I have to hold back or I might not be able to stay in control… I could kill you if I really wanted to but I wont let it happen. I will not put everybody in this school in danger… not again." When she finished she had tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. At that Warren had seen enough, he walked up to Logan and was about to hit him when Alex grabbed his arm and shock her head.

"So, Little Miss Perfect has a big bad secret. Well there's a surprise," he said in a sarcastic tone with a smile on her face, "So how many people you killed then, couldn't be that many."

At that moment Storm stepped in saying, "Logan that enough, how dare you-," but Alex had interrupted her. "Enough to last me a life time. There is too much blood on my hands already, without adding to it," she finished in a whisper and with that turned on her heel.

As she was walking out she threw her swords towards the wall, were they dug into the wall. Warren was about to run after her when he heard Storm, "Let her go, she will be ok… she certainly has grown up these last few years." Storm was so angry with Logan she practically dragged him into her office where she continued to yell at him.

* * *

Warren just stood there as all the children around him disappeared. He needed to talk to her, she seemed so frail when he saw her fighting Logan. Her past was clearly not a happy one but he wanted to know about, to know her, the real her. He decided he would go and look for her, and get her to tell him the whole story. He realised in that moment that he was truly falling in love with her. She was his to protect and he would do it without question. 


	6. New Day

Bold and Italics Past

Italics Thoughts

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking!" screamed Storm as she locked her door, "Do you realise how dangerous that was… for both of you?" 

"Well I didn't expect her to be like…," Logan started but couldn't finish. "She just annoys me sometimes, that's all."

"Sorry Logan but 'that's all' won't cut it this time. If she hadn't stopped herself you both might have died…. I understand that you miss Jean, I do to but that doesn't mean you can go around attacking people," replied with a little more sympathy in her voice.

"There is no way you miss Jean more than I do!" he yelled. He knew he was out of order but he missed her so much. "Anyway it's not like anything happened to Alex, she'll bounce right back."

"I miss Jean more you will ever know. She was my best friend for over fifteen years. I think you should go for a walk…. away from the school, to clear your head," Storm stated more than asked. She was getting very angry very fast. "And I don't mean drinking," she shouted after him as he walked out the door.

* * *

She sat down at her desk and pulled out her address book from one of the drawers. Once she found the number she was looking for she picked up the phone and slowly dialled the number. " Hello Hank it's Storm. She's here and I think it's time we get started on the training before it's too late. Do you think you could come down for tomorrow?" 

"Yes of course, that's doesn't seem like a problem. Is she still ok, I mean still in control?" he asked sounding slightly worried.

"She's fine for now but Logan lost it and tried to attack her, don't worry she stopped herself from fighting back. She isn't the person she was Hank, she's all grown up and Xavier would be proud of her."

"Well then I'd better come down and see my god-daughter then. Storm I have to go to a meeting now but I'll be there tomorrow. Bye," Hank finished in a rush before hanging up.

* * *

Alex ran through the corridors with tears pouring down her face. Her vision was cloudy with tears and her head was spinning with all the people calling her name. She could still see their faces, smell their blood and sense their fear. This was what visited her in her nightmares the students, her friends that she killed. 

**It was a bright sunny day and a group of friends were sitting at a picnic bench at the side of the school. It was early on a Wednesday morning and they were talking about a school trip.**

**"I think we should go. It will be a good way for us to learn about their culture," stated a seventeen-year-old brunette. "Yeh, and it just happens to be the most romantic city in the world. And you wanting to go has nothing to do with the young men who will fall helplessly in love with you while your there?" Alex teased in a sarcastic voice. "Excuse me Alex she doesn't need to fall in love, she's got me," cried a guy mock serious, and with that he swung his arm around her and pretended to kiss her before she pulled back and slapped him playfully on the cheek. "I don't think so Mark." **

**"Ok then with that decided," laughed another guy while rolling his eyes," the next topic is what subject we have now."**

"_**I think it's special training with Xavier. He said we'd be out in the field today or something like that," asked the girl sitting across from Alex.**_

**"_Lets get a move on then, or we'll be late," and everyone stood up, grabbed their bags and started walking inside._**

**"_All of you are late, where were you," asked Xavier as they walked in the door at the back of the room._**

**"_Sorry Professor we were…well…," stuttered Alex along with the rest of the group._**

**"_Never mind, we have work to do. Everyone we have a very special task today, every pupil here will be one of the first to try out the new training system. Now everyone go and change into your suits and I'll meet you back here in ten minutes," Xavier said as he moved to the door to talk to Scott._**

**"_This should be fun, lets get this party started!"_**

_

* * *

_Alex couldn't run any more; her legs just seemed to collapse as soon as she was through the door of her room. She fell to the floor and ignoring the pain, reached up and locked the door. She continued to sit there even after the tears died away. She was angry and upset, not at Logan but herself. She let people get the better of her and she hated people seeing her cry, all those apart for Warren. 

'_I am trying so hard to move on and continue with my life. It's not like I'm trying to erase or excuse what I did, just simply trying to live with it. Was I such a terrible person that I'm not able to move on and be even the least bit happy?'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the school bell and was reminded she had her first class in half an hour. It was her chance to prove herself to Storm and the pupils, there was no way she was going to miss it. With that decided she pulled herself up onto her still shaky legs on walk to the bathroom to wash.

* * *

Warren walked through the corridors in the direction he thought Alex ran. He had been searching for her for about twenty minutes but had no luck in finding her. Everyone he had asked about her whereabouts kept sending him in circles; apparently everybody lost sight of her once she entered the main corridor. 

'_Oh God where is she. I hope she hasn't done something stupid…. What's the matter with me, I can't even seem to think straight. I just hope she knows I'm here if she needs to talk.'_

He decided he would go and find Storm to see if she knew anything about what had just happened. As he turned the corner he came face to face with the one person he really didn't want to see at that moment, Logan. He stopped in his tracks, but regained control after Logan looked up. "What is your problem?" Warren yelled, " Have you any idea what you've done to her?"

"Do you?" Logan asked lazily. Once the works were out of his mouth Warren punched him square in the mouth. "Stay away from her!" Warren yelled as he walked away.

"Really got you under her thumb hasn't she," Logan whispered as he wiped the blood of his lip.

* * *

By the time the next bell went Alex was ready for her class. She had gotten down ten minutes before to set up; she placed a sketchbook in front of every chair and waited for the students to arrive. 

Rogue and Kitty were the first to arrive and took a seat at the front of the room. They looked at each other when they saw Alex sitting on her desk. Alex simply sat at there with a raised eyebrow daring them to say something. She didn't want people to walk on eggshells around her. Rogue was the first to speak, "A… are you … ok?" she asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Yes… thank you," she replied giving them a reassuring smile, " So are you sure you can handle having me as a teacher," she inquired in a mock serious tone. After that the awkwardness was lifted and all three fell into easy conversion. Within five minutes all the students had arrived and were seated. A few were whispering and pointing but Alex ignored them and began her lesson.

* * *

When Warren reached Storm's office he found her in her chair behind her desk. She welcomed Warren and talked to him for a few minutes, explaining that Alex may need a little space and that he shouldn't be offended if she did. Once the bell went she jumped up and began running around grapping papers and groaning to herself. When she was finally ready she turned to find Warren still sitting there. 

"Do you have a period now?" she asked when she was about three feet from the door.

"Yes, a few double, why," he asked as he moved off the chair, "Do you need me to do something?"

"Could you cover Alex's class, I don't think she would have turned up and I don't want the students to be standing out the halls," she stated with a pleading look in her eye.

"Of course I can, what class is it?"

"It's art with some of the older students. Thank you so much, I wouldn't have asked but I haven't had time to find a replacement."

"No problem, happy to help," he called as he jogged out the door. He had to move fast if he wanted to get there before the first class was over because the art rooms were on the other side of the school.

* * *

He reached the classroom about three minutes later but was a little confused to find all the students gone. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard a female voice come from inside in the room. He moved over to the door and slowly pushed it open. 

He saw a woman with her back to the door. She was talking to one of the pupils about their work. It was only when he heard another pupil call her by her first name, that he was shocked, it was Alex. He decided to stay just to help out if anything got out of control, but he wasn't needed.

He sat at the back of the class for the entire double period and wasn't needed once. She was the perfect teacher, she made all the students laugh and still managed to stay in control. She went around each student individually also to see if they needed help, Warren never saw any teacher take extra time to talk to each pupil the way she did.

When she had walked around every pupil to the right of the room she came across a smaller boy on the left. She was confused at why he was sitting by himself and why he was in her class, he was too young. Shaking the thoughts off she went over and sat down beside him.

"What are you drawing?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"You're the new woman that got into a fight with Logan today right," he stated as if he hadn't heard the question.

"Yes…. Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"They don't like me sitting beside them because I take away their powers and they feel if they do stay with me for too long their powers will disappear. Don't worry I don't mind if you don't want to spend time with now, " he said the last sentence with a tiny bit of bitterness present in his voice.

"Of course I'm still going to spend time with you," she said still smiling and causing him to laugh as well, "Now let me see what your drawing…, sorry what's your name."

"It's Jimmy," and he handed her his sketchpad. They sat and discussed his drawing for the rest of the lesson. When the bell when she stood up and told everyone to leave their sketchpads on the desks. As the pupils left and Jimmy shouted his thanks from the door she started to collect the equipment.

"You can come out now,"

"How did you now I was here?" Warren asked nervously as he crept from his hiding place.

"Psychic, remember. Don't worry I only noticed in the last five minutes of the class," she told him laughing slightly as she continued cleaning up. Both of them cleared up in comfortable silence for the next few minutes before Alex seated herself on top of one of the tables.

"Are you ok?" warren asked almost abruptly, "Sorry that didn't come out- "

"It's fine, as am I." Warren suddenly stopped and walked back to Alex. He stopped in front of her and placed his hand on the left side of her face and began to stroke it gently. "You sure?" he asked again.

"Yes," she smiled back and leant into his warm hand. They stared at each other for a minute before Warren spoke, " You're an amazing teacher." She shoved him playfully before he pulled her into a hug, "I'm serious." She pulled back so she could see his face, but his arms were still rapped protectively around her. She raised a sceptical eyebrow and continued to stare at him. "I am," he laughed before planting a kiss on her nose, at this she started to laugh too.

"Come on, I don't know about you but I'm starving," he said as he took her hand. Once she was of the desk she stopped, " Aren't you going to ask me about what happened early? What happened to me, to make me act the way I did?" she asked in a worried and nervous voice.

"No,... I mean I was but I just thought you would tell me when your ready to. I'm not going to push you for answers, after all it's your life and your secrets to tell," he stated simply.

Alex stood there in shock, anyone else would have pushed her but not him, "Thank you," she whispered.

"There's no need to say 'thank you'. Now come on," and he held out his hand for her to take. She walked up and grabbed his hand, before pulling him in for a quick kiss.


	7. The Plan

_Author Notes_-Ok, I've noticed that my writing hasn't been very descriptive it's been mainly dialogue (which actually wasn't that good). Anyway, basically the chapters so far were really are only 'fill in' chapters and the real stuff will happen very soon. Let me know what you think… no seriously tell me. Also sorry this chapter is so short, I've been really busy lately.

* * *

It was a crisp, cold day and the only movement was coming from a black Ford. It was driving through the large gates at the front of the school. The driver of the car pulled to a stop at the bottom of the building. He sat there for a few minutes with his head lying on the wheel. He hadn't slept well, after the phone call he got from Storm. Once he had composed himself enough to think reasonably he ran his hands through his blue fur, smoothing it down at the back. 

Once inside the doors he was met by the laughter and smiles of the early risers. They all nodded to him as he passed and ascended the stairs to reach Storm's office. For once the corridors were empty as it was still too early for most of the students, 8:30. Once he pasted all empty classrooms he was eventually met with the Strom's open door.

Storm was too busy filing away the pupil reports and number coding the files that she didn't hear Hank come in. He moved silently to sit in one of the leather chairs opposite the desk and wait for her to finish, when she suddenly turned around to face him. She jumped backwards in shock and began to breath slightly heavier but she moved forward again after a moment to give him a hug.

"Thanks for coming down so fast, I really appreciate it," she said with the relief evident in her voice. Once released from their hug they sat down, Storm behind her desk and Hank in front of it. She spend the next ten minutes relating the events of the past few days, including the 'visit' from the intruders and Logan little outburst.

"Do you think Mr Worthington is the person how sent in soldiers," Storm asked once Hank had time to absorb the information, "I thought that with your contacts and business associates you might have hear something?"

"Well there have been… rumours the cure but I didn't think anything of it. I mean gossip is gossip…. Why would he send people here to get Alex if he didn't really need her for something? Whatever he may need Alex for we need to know," stated Hank, as he looked Storm straight in the eye.

"I agree but how do we find out?… Anyway," she said after a moment of thought, " all the other things aside, I thought he would want to make things right with his son."

"Well… we could get Warren to call his father…. And I don't know; get him to find out the information we need. You know, ask a few questions," replied Hank with a slight glint in his eye.

"Well that is a good idea and Warren would be up for it, but a have to say I'm a little shocked that a government official such as yourself, would come up with such a sneaky idea," cried Storm in mock horror," Although it is brilliant."

"Thank you, thank you very much… So what are you going to do with the more pressing matter- Logan? It while be almost impossible to keep them out of each others way, I mean they do live in the stay house," sighed Hank.

"Well… I did talk to him and sent him away to cool off. I think he will apologise, I mean he knows he's in the wrong. I think he is just missing Jean, that's all."

"I hope your right Storm, Alex is going to need all the help she can get…."

After they finalised the plan Hank and Storm split up, to find their charge. Storm was going to spend the day with Alex - test her skills and strength in the training room. Hank was going to talk to Warren and explain what was going on- see if he was up for visiting his father. The only problem was they couldn't let Alex find out….


	8. Facing Fears

Alex was jogging down the hall towards Storm's classroom. She had received a message from Storm, asking Alex to meet her after last class. As she rounded the final corner on her journey, she came face to face with the one person she had no interest in talking to-Logan. She stopped about a foot in front of him and raised a questioning eyebrow. He on the other hand just stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"Excuse me, please, I'm already late," stated Alex as she tried to move around him, but he moved to block her. He sighed quietly before speaking, "Look…I think I owe you an apology… what I did was wrong and, I guess I'm sorry."

Alex was frozen to the spot. Was he actually apologising? Storm must of up him up to this, but he did say it without anyone having to stand behind him and twist his arm. She shrugged slightly and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"It's ok I forgive you, Logan, but I wouldn't forget," she said with only the smallest hint of emotion in her voice. She moved past him swiftly and began to jog around the corner. He just watched her go and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of sadness at what she'd said. Was what she said accurate? Can you ever really forget, would he ever forget Jean?

* * *

Hank stood in front of his desk and watched as Warren tried to process the information he'd just received.

"So, what your trying to tell he is that there is something wrong with the 'cure' … and that my dad needs a strong mutate like Alex to try and reverse the effects … and that he was the one who sent those soldiers here!" Warren paused due to lack of breath and utter confusion.

"Yes, yes and we don't know for certain if he hired the soldiers," Hank answered as delicately as he could. He looked up from his hands to see Warren raise an eyebrow to him almost to say _of course it wasn't dear old daddy._ His whole body just seemed to slump over at this new revelation.

"Why have you told me all of this, there is nothing I can do… is there?" questioned Warren although he could already tell what the answer was thanks to the nervous look he was receiving.

"Well there is something you could do…" Hank started as he moved to put a hand on Warren's shoulder and guided him to sit in down of one of the chairs near his desk.

'_I can't believe I doing this. I am actually going to go to see father for the first time since my escape… Certainly didn't think it would be like this. I honestly wasn't surprised he hasn't made contact by now; he always was a stubborn man. I just never thought he could be so stupid… or was he desperate?' _Thoughts like this continued to plague his mind as he made the long drive to his father's house. He was barely paying attention to the road, but it didn't matter he would always be able to find the house. Even if he didn't it was exactly hard to find, it was what you would call conservative.

After an hour of relentless thought the house eventually came into view. He pulled up to the tall, metal security gates and stopped to relax his breathing before pushing the buzzer for entry. He looked up at the house he had grown up in and couldn't help thinking about how he had missed it, despite the bad memories. After all there were also good ones. A monotone voice came from the speak asking them to state their business and give their name.

Out of the corn of his eye Warren could see one of the guards moving in from a few yards away to inspect the unfamiliarly vehicle. He cleared his throat and spoke with a confidence he did not fell, " I'm here to speak with my father."

* * *

With a quick knock Alex poked her head into Storms office, "You wanted to see me?" asked Alex's head. Storm looked up from her computer and smiled while signalling for Alex to close the door behind her. During the next few minutes they exchanged the normal pleasantries until Alex couldn't bear the thick cloud of tension circulating around Storm. "Is something bothering you Storm?" the question caught her a little off guard she had been trying to avoid the topic until Alex was a little more at ease but now she felt she had no choice.

"Look Alex, I was just thinking that maybe we could… test your powers today, to see how your getting on," she tried not to sound nervous even though she knew this could be hard for Alex to deal with..

Alex sat there for a moment trying to process what had been asked of her. _'Go into the danger room… I haven't been in there since the accident… I have to get over this, so stop being weak and face the thing you've been running from these past years… You've learned to control your extra energy so you shouldn't be a danger to anyone.' _

Storm watched on quietly as Alex went over what this simple task could entail. Storm knew this would be hard on her and that it may be a bit soon but she wanted Alex to move on and live the life she had been denying herself. If the truth be told Storm also wanted to ensure that Alex had full control over her powers so she wouldn't hurt herself or any other people.

Alex looked up to find Storms gaze on her. She knew what was going though her mind even without using her powers. She would show everyone what so many had failed to accomplish, "Ok Storm lets go do this."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next chapter will be soon._


	9. Home Sweet Home

Warren stood in the marble foyer and tried to look calm. Just about every member of staff had managed to walk pass and catch a glimpse of the mutant son. After a minute of standing still and no sign of his father he began to get anxious. He started walking around the room trying to dispel the awkwardness he felt. He stopped by a wall that had seven pictures hanging from it. The first two were of his father and some of his friends and co-workers. There were also a couple of his mother on her wedding day. He smiled sadly at her timeless face. God how he missed her, she had died in a car accident when he was fifteen.

She had been out with friends and the roads back to the city were icy. Someone had pulled out in front of her, when she swerved out of the way she lost control of her car. The car was found in the middle of a field the next day; it had collided with a tree. The car was burnt almost beyond recognition but they'd been told that she died on impact, before the petrol tank exploded. He never really thought his father got over the lose, neither had he but it was worse for his dad. His father was supposed to have gone with her but decided to work late at the office instead.

The final three pictures on the wall were of him. The first was of him at his fourth birthday party. He was dressed as a sailor and was laughing at something just off camera. The second was of his first day of private school. He was wearing his dark blue uniform with a white shirt and was smiling directly at the person taking the photograph. And the third was a picture of his seventeen-year-old self at his graduation. He was holding his awards for being the top pupil and was shaking hands with one of his professors.

He turned when he heard a noise coming from the top of the stairs. "Hello son."

* * *

Alex had walked into the danger room at around half seven to find Storm already waiting for her. To the left side of the large room stood a number of small objects that looked a lot like metal weights. The wall and ceiling on the right had a few bags full of sand hanging from thick rope. Storm had positioned herself in the centre waiting for Alex to look in her direction. She was in her X suit on and had her white hair pulled back into a clip, which lay at the nape of her neck. Sitting at a desk behind her was Hank. He looked up from the many computers and gave her a small wave.

Alex decided to break the silence. After all the sooner they started the sooner they'd be finished. "God this place hasn't changed, has it?"

Hank laughed a little at her joke but sobered quickly.

"Well, everything here has been replaced at least once but I guess it does still look the same," Storm replied with a small smile trying to give Alex the reassurances she needed.

Alex walked up towards Storm and stopped fifteen feet from her and slightly to the right. She pulled a band from her wrist and tied her long blonde hair at the middle of her head. Shaking her arms and legs off for a minute she turned to Storm and give her a confident look to signal that she was ready. Storm started to attach different coloured wires to her arms, neck and head. They would measure her heart rate, blood pressure and brainwaves. Covering her eyes with black material she waited.

The aim of this exercise was to test the person's reflexes. They didn't know when at attack was coming, they simply had to focus and wait. After what felt like an eternity Storm swung her arm towards the table. A small but strong current of air sent five of the small weights in Alex's direction. Two came hurdling towards her legs, which she jumped over almost as if she could see them. They travelled to the wall behind her and crashed to a stop. The next one was headed for her chest. She waited until it was lees than a foot away before it broke into tiny pieces and fell to the floor.

Every time Alex deflected a weight Storm would look to Hank and he would nod to let her know everything was normal. The only things he picked up on was her blood pressure was a little high but that could be put down to nerves and the extra activity, and the slight speed up of her brainwave activity. Hank knew that the electrical currents are not measured, but rather voltage differences between different parts of the brain, so he knew that this was a common occurrence in mutants especially when they used their powers.

The final weight came flying towards her face but Alex didn't seem to notice Storm was about to call out to her when it just stopped inches from its target. It stayed that way until Alex pulled the blindfold off and shock her head, causing the weight to just drop to the floor. Storm and Hank stared at Alex and waited for her to speak.

"I think I need a break," Alex returned slightly out of break. Storm nodded and decided that was enough for the day, she didn't want Alex over doing it , especially when she hasn't used them propably for years.

**

* * *

Warren was now in his fathers study looking into the fire. He hadn't fully recognised his father he look so much older than he had the last time they'd seen each other. He was almost as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. The man in question was at the end of the room pouring two glasses of brandy. He walked up to stand beside his son and offered him one of the glasses. Warren acccepted even though he wasn't a big drinker, he'd propably need it. He took a sip to buy himself a little more time before speaking. To his surprise his father beat him to it.**

"I'm …glad you're here," he paused almost as if he was about to break down ," I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again." Warren Worthington II looked at his son with a sad smile. He had always been proud of his son, he just didn't show it very often. Everything he'd done for the past few years had been for his son. He thought he had been helping his son, not pushing him away.

" … Dad… It's okay but that's… not the reason I came," he finished the last bit in a rush not wanted to hurt his father.

Warren Worthington II turned away and walked towards the large window which was nestled under the leaves of a gaint oak tree. " What are you here for," he asked in the nicest way he knew how. Warren III looked down at his still full glass and downed it in one go, he'd need all the courage he could get. Setting the glass on his fathers desk he turned to face his back, " Dad… what's wrong with the 'cure'?"

His father turned stiffly around to meet his son's confused eyes. "..

* * *

Am I cruel or what. I don't really see warren worthington III as a mean person but that could just be me.You'll just have to wait for the next chapter or possibly guess what's coming next? Let me know what you think, until next time. Slan! 


	10. Father Explains

"…"

Worthington III turned away from his son, downed the remaining contents of the glass in one shaky motion and poured himself another generous measurement.

"You're going to hate me… I did this for you Warren; I thought it was what you wanted," he took a steadying breathe and looked out his window to the world outside. "We were so sure we had found what we had be looking for that we did only the absolutely necessary tests. We… I wanted the cure to be ready as soon as possible."

With another large gulp he continued, "We had created an enzyme that would attack the mutate gene in human DNA. It wasn't until recently that we realised that the test subject had started to weaken. Their immune systems began to break down, leaving them open to infection. It was only when we tested their blood, bone marrow and living tissue that we discovered what was wrong. The enzyme doesn't differentiate between the genes. It simply starts with the weakest, which is why so few people are mutants in the first place the gene is very weak, and continues to eat away until there's nothing left."

Warren had stood in silence throughout his fathers speech, trying to understand and process what he just been told. After a few minutes of silent thought he finally spoke, "You mentioned test subjects, where are they?"

His father looked at him sadly, "They're dead."

"I thought I had figured out a way to cure this?" Warren's voice was higher now at the realisation that his father had killed people.

"There was nothing we could do. They wouldn't have lived much longer had they not caught the cold virus. To us the cold is nothing but to someone as weak as a new born… they died within a week… As for a way to fix this it is only a theory," Warren had only seen his father like this once before, when his mother died, he looked destroyed like the shell of the man he was before.

"What is the theory," Warren's voice softened again when he saw the sadness in his fathers eyes, "Surely anything is worth a try." Warren Worthington II turned to look at his son for the first time since he started speaking.

" I just thought that if strong mutants can change and control things within their bodies like electrical and chemical energy in the brain, then we might be able to use the same principal to stop the enzyme progression. Mutants aren't doing these things themselves, yes they control their powers, but these changes are happening all the time due to the subconscious action of their own enzymes in the blood… I thought that if we could somehow extract those enzymes and inject them into the cure patients, then the enzyme would speed up rate that normal cells are produced. This would mean that the body could begin repairing itself and fight off the foreign enzyme on its own."

"Do you think it will work?"

"In theory there is no reason it shouldn't. I ran a few tests and from what I can gather the test subjects would have survived had they been able to produce enough new cells in time," Worthington II walked over to a leather chair and dropped heavily into the seat.

" Is that why you sent men to the mansion?" Warren knew this wasn't the time to break this up but he couldn't help it, "Alex have been happy to help if you had have asked her." The fact that Warren's eyes soften at the mention of the girl's name didn't go unnoticed by his father, but he decided now wasn't the best time to question his son on the topic.

" I didn't think anyone would be willing to help me, not after all the trouble I had caused…. I am sorry Warren for everything." For the first time in his life Warren Worthington II had apologised to his son. He was apologising for everything he had ever done to make Warren feel unloved or different. He did love his son and he only ever wanted what was best for him, he even if he didn't go about it in the most conventional way.

Warren walked over to father who had just risen and pulled him into a hug. "I know dad, I know. And I want you to know I love you because you are my dad and always will be."

" I love you too son, and I will fix this. I promise."

* * *

Sorry it took he so long to update. I know this chapter was short but I just needed to get this out there. The next chapter will be longer promise. If you're confused about anything in the story let me know. Tell me what you think, I really want to know. Until next time. 


	11. Old and New Friends

"Picasso was a painter and sculptor. He is one of the most recognised figures in 20th century art." Alex was teaching a small group of advanced pupils, including Rogue who also took her practical class. She spoke as the students passed around photographs of Picasso's work.

"Picasso's work is categorized into 'periods'. These include the Blue Period, the Rose period and Synthetic Cubism." Alex stopped as she noticed someone had their hand up in the back. She turned her attention to Peter and with a small smile, yes.

"That's all great but surely people aren't really interested in his work? I mean the guy couldn't even draw." Peter asked as he studied one of the photographs.

Alex just smiled obviously unfazed by the question. "Well Peter that is your opinion and a very good question, but a lot of people really respect his work. And about people still being interested in his work," she stopped and took a photograph of her table, "Garçon à la Pipe or 'boy with a pipe' was sold in 2004. It was bought by an Americian for 104.1 million dollars." She walked over to his desk and set the picture down for him to have a proper look.

It was of a young Perisan boy dressed in blue, holding a a pipe in his left hand. "It was the most expensive piece of artwork to be sold in auction until June 2006." Peter was silent but impressed.

Alex walked over to her desk and caught Rogue's eye. Rogue smiled and was rewarded with a wink. Alex sat cross legged on her desk and spent the rest of the class answering questions the students had on all different aspects of art.

As everyone was leaving Rogue walked up to talk to Alex. "That was really interesting. I can't get over how much you know about art," she stopped when she heard Peter shout his thanks as he left, " not to mention how you handled Peter."

Alex and Rogue exited the room together and talked until the bell rang for dinner .

* * *

Warren stood on the second floor balcone. His father had offered him the chance to stay the night but he couldn't help but feel like they both should be heading back. He knew his father wouldn't feel comfortable being at the mansion but the sooner everyone knew the sooner they could do something about it.

Having decided he jumped off the railing and went to find his father. It was late so only a few of the staff were still up and Warren was able to walk down the corridor with everyone staring. He was about to walk past the kitchen when he noticed that the light was on.

His father stood gazing out the window completely unaware of his son. Warren gave him a few more minutes of silent contemplation before making his presence known.

"Dad…," he waited until his father turned before continuing, "I think we should go to the mansion tonight, not in the morning. If we hurry we can get there before ten."

Warren Worthington II seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "I think I owe everyone an explanation." So within the hour father and son were on their way.

Warren sat drumming his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. He looked hastily over at the passenger seat. His father sat stiffly with his eyes on the people outside. Warren was grateful that his father hadn't noticed his nerves. He had spoken with Storm moments before they left and he was not looking forward to the greeting his father would receive.

Warren dialed the now familiar number for the mansion. The phone rang for a count of three before Logan picked up. After a forced hello Warren asked to speak with Storm. "This wouldn't have anything to do with daddy dearest would it?"

"_Actually Logan it does, not that it's any of your business. Now could you put Storm on," Warren sighed in frustration. Logan agreed, he would wait for Warren's return before starting his verbal attack. There was a pause as Warren's call was redirected to Storms office and after a few moments she picked up, "What is going on Warren?"_

"_He has explained everything Storm. I am at his house now, we are about to set off for the mansion now," Warren braced himself for her response which he didn't have to wait long on._

"_What, Warren you can't bring him to this place. One, the children won't feel safe, two, people will become suspicious and three, Logan will go nuts!" Storm stopped after her rant and decided to listen to what Warren had to say, after all she trusted him._

"_I know but he can explain what has happened, and he even has an idea on how to fix it. I think he should explain it himself so everyone can understand."Warren knew that his father would have to win a lot of people over but he couldn't do that if he couldn't explain._

"_Warren I trust your judgement. When you arrive, come in through the back entrance, I don't want the whole school to know before we have sorted everything out."Storm decided to give Warren Worthington II a chance, that is what Xavier would have done._

_There was a pause on Warren's end of the line, "Alex doesn't know does she?" he didn't want her to worry, or have heard something that wasn't true._

"_No, she doesn't but if this really does involve her, she must be told. I won't say anything, you can talk with her when you get here," Storm sighed._

"_Thanks Storm, see you soon." Warren hung up as his father came around the corner. "Ready," Warren asked and his father nodded his head in agreement._

* * *

Warren stood behind his father, who was seated in front of Storm's desk. He had just finished explaining everything to Storm, Hank, Logan and Alex. They all stood in silence for a moment thinking over what he had just told them. Logan was the first to break the silence,

"You can't expect us to believe that. How do we know you're trustworthy?"

Warren looked to Storm for help but he found that she was thinking the same thing. Hank simply stood and studied the older Worthington while Alex slid to the floor.

"You just have to trust me. Do you really think I would risk my reputation and son if I didn't think it was true?" Warren Worthington II explained looking at each of the three spoke.

"I think he is right. I mean he has so much to lose," Hank supplied as he looked at a very confused Storm. All three nodded in agreement and everyone seemed to have forgotten Alex. Warren was the only one who was aware of her presence, as he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Worthington II sensed that he was getting somewhere and decided that he needed to speak with Alex. "Where is Alex?" he asked the room. He was unaware that she had been in the room the whole time. Everyone turned to look at her as she sat on the floor, back heavily leaning against the wall.

Storm loosely pointed in Alex's direction, "That's her." She felt guilty that she had forgotten her friend. Warren's father turned, a look of shock on his face, both at the fact that she had been there the whole time and that she was so young.

"I expected you to be a lot older…" was all he could say. Storm was about to go and comfort the girl but Warren beat her to it. He sat down beside her and rapped his arms around her shaking form. he kissed her head softly and spoke in hushed tones.

He comforted her for a while before Storm commented on the time. Warren stood with his arm still around Alex; Hank was going to show Warren Worthington II to one of the spare rooms. Hank was about to walk out with Warren's father behind him when Alex spoke for the first time,

"If you can reverse the effects of the cure, does that mean mutants who got hit with the cure bullet could be give their powers back?"

No one spoke, they all knew what that could mean if it was true.

* * *

Although none of the X Men had heard much about Magneto since Logan had attacked him with a few cure bullets, they knew he could still prove to be a threat. He wasn't a man to simply give up; he had lost too much, his pride was especially wounded.

Magneto or Eric as he was called now sent his days in the park playing chess. He would win a small but fair amount of money playing old men at the weekends. They had no idea how much the small metal pieces tormented the once mighty manipulator of magnetism.

Eric lived the life of those he despised, until a person he had not expected to see again, not since Alcatraz Island came with some interesting news. This blonde kept a close eye on the X Men, Eric had his suspicions why but didn't ask. He had been informed that the cure could perhaps be reversed.

He thought this could he his chance to reclaim his stolen power and also pay his goddaughter a visit.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of stuff on and there was a problem with loading the story. I wonder who the blonde is? Anyway hope you like. Review and let me know what you think. Until next time. Bye. 


	12. Good to be Back

A cotton wool pad with sterilising fluid dampening it was brushed gently but strongly along the decided area of skin. The gloved fingers felt foreign against her arm as Warren's father stretched the skin slightly as he inserted the needle.

"You know you don't have to look if you don't want to," he gave a small laugh at the look on her face, as he tried to break the tense silence with weak conversation.

Alex just turned her head slightly and stared at Mr Worthington II. She had decided to help and wanted to get started as soon as possible. Worthington II was happy to get under way as well but things were going slower than expected. The X-men's lab was good but not in the same league as what he was used to working with.

"I'm sorry," was all he could think to say. The guilt he already felt overwhelming his body simply increased as his eyes took in the angry red marks caused by the needles.

"For what? Your ignorance and prejudice, or for the unjustified suffering of thousands of people?" she didn't shout or sound harsh. It was like she was simply asking, like a child asks its mother why it rains.

"Both… I'm sorry for both…. Could you ever forgive me?"

Alex looked at him, "It is not me you seek forgiveness from, but yourself. If you can truly repent and are genuinely sorry, then that is all any of us can do. For as E.E Cummings once wrote, 'To be nobody but yourself, in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else, means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight, and never stop fighting'."

He stared at her for a long moment and seemed to be thinking over what she had said. "Why do I get the feeling you are talking from experience?" he offered her his hand and helped her up and off the table.

"Because I am," with that said she went on her way to lunch. They had decided that it wasn't the right time to inform the kids and Alex agreed. As far as the students were concerned Mr Worthington II was simply visiting is son and trying to make amends.

Alex walked down the corridor and pulled her sleeve down as she saw who was approaching.

He looked a little nervous but as soon as she smiled at him his face lit up as well. He closed the distance between with a kiss. It was slow, passionate and loving, being away from each other was hard but especially for Warren. He thought she might not want to see him again when she found out and he didn't know if he could bear it.

"I've missed you," he said as they ended their kiss due to lack of breath but she pulled him into a warm hug. " I am so sorry," he continued with his head on her shoulder, " I didn't know that this was going to happen-"

Alex pulled back he look at his face, " This isn't your fault."

"It is and I am sorry that this is hurting you so much. God I just love you so much, I can hardly imagine you bearing something like this alone and yet here you are doing it. I just wish there was some way I could carry this burden for you," Warren only realised what he had said when he stopped talking and hoped she hadn't noticed.

Alex stared at him for a moment before bring her forehead into contact with his and whispering, " I love you too."

Warren was happier in that moment than any other time in his life. He lifted her up and swung her around. Their moment of pure happiness ended when they realised that they were in the middle of a hallway and causing a scene.

They ignored the students looking at them strangely and simply walked hand in hand down to lunch.

* * *

The wind blew the short blades of grass around the black shoes of the figure staring up the school. He remembered when Xavier had first told him about his idea for the place. He had thought it would be the being of a new age, well it was but not the one he had wanted.

The figure continued up the long picture perfect lawn until he was standing right in front of the door. He decided he would play nice and was about to knock the door when it opened.

Logan walked out the door but didn't see the other man, as he was too busy calling to someone on the stairs.

"Hello Wolverine, long time no see."

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed and read the last couple of chapters! Sorry it has taken me so long to update and hopefully the next chapter will be up faster. In the next few chapters Alex will really come into her own, like when the school really starts to come under threat. But sadly you have to wait for that. If you want me to update soon then let me know. Goodbye for now. 


	13. What Does He Want?

"What do you want?" Logan spat at the now old looking man. He certainly didn't look so high and might now. If Logan didn't know him, he might have been inclined to feel sympathy for the fragile man. After all age was never going to an issue for him.

"I only want to see my Goddaughter." Logan didn't buy his innocent act and attempted to close the door before someone asked him what he was doing.

"Erik what are you doing here?" Alex asked while running to give him a hug. She was completely oblivious to Warren trying to hold her back and Logan's glares in his direction.

As Alex hugged Erik Logan took the small distraction as an opportunity to call a first year pupil to get Storm. Warren walked over to stand beside Logan, getting a better view of what was going on.

"I take it that she doesn't know," Logan asked, their dislike for each other momentarily put aside. Warren answered that she didn't as they watched her conversing lightly with the once manipulator of metal.

"Alex what are you doing?" Storm managed to ask between gasps for air. Once she had heard Magneto was in the school she had sprinted from her classroom to the entrance hall.

"Storm what's wrong?" Alex asked while taking everyone's faces in for the first time.

"Alex," warren started gently taking a step forward, "There is something you should know."

* * *

"What… he has tried to take out the whole human race?" Alex asked. They had taken her into the sitting room and called all the teachers together after sending the children to their rooms. "Is this true?" Alex asked Erik who sat beside her.

"Yes my dear it is," he replied calmly.

"What…Why?" she asked while standing up and moving away from the man.

Erik lent forward, "Because we are stronger than they are, we are the beginning of the end of the human race."

Alex laughed and spat, "I would have thought out of everyone you would be against the idea of Social Darwinism, after the pain it caused you."

"That is exactly why I am doing it. Not one more mutant will have to suffer due to the prejudice of those in power."

"Prejudice only stems from that which we do not understand. Why don't we help them understand and not fall to the only thing they think we are capable off."

"You are so much like Charles. You think you are so righteous and just but look at where that got him. Where is he now?"

The whole room was silenced at the bitterness and bluntness of his words. Everyone knew what Charles had meant to him, they were best friends. They knew he didn't mean it but that didn't however stop them being shocked.

"And what?… Do you really think you are doing any better? You are powerless, Charles wasn't," Alex was so angry, she felt like the universe was out to get her. She knew that no one _deserves _to be happy, that it is simply luck but she felt she had been dealt a poor hand. She decided to play on. "I thought you had come here to see _me_, spend time with _me _but I guess that was too much to hope for."

"My dear, I did come here to see you. This just happened to be a bonus," Erik replied coolly.

"Get out," She relied softly.

Magneto sat in shock until Logan volunteered to remove him. " This is not over. I will get what I am after one way or another," he walked to the door, "Do not think when judgement comes you will be saved."

"I'll bear that in mind," Alex whispered and with a wave of her hand the door slammed behind him.

Warren walked over and sat beside her, running a hand through her hair, " You okay?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "I am."

* * *

Erik sat on one of the old wooden park benches waiting for him to arrive. He waited for another minute before a figure with blonde hair sat down beside him.

"How did it go?"

"Not well but it doesn't matter. At least now we know for sure that they are creating an anti-virus," Erik explained.

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yes, we will make a move very soon."

The figure stood to leave but Magneto spoke, "Tell them to be ready, the end is coming Pyro, I can feel it."

* * *

I have not updated in forever, I am so sorry. Hope you forgive me and I will try to update sooner. Let me know what you think. Until next time. 


End file.
